


Twinkle

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Oh Fitz,” she whispered, as he wrapped his hands around her waist, while hers hung around his neck, and they danced the dance they had all those months ago, at their wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short. It has no plot, just fluff.

She sat on the sofa, feet up and a mug of hot chocolate warming her hands as she watched her husband attempt to fix their Christmas tree.

“Like this?” he asked, placing the star on top.

She stared at it for a moment, tilting her head to the side for effect. “Hmmmmm...”

“What needs moved?”

Jemma laughed, and rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz, it’s perfect. I’m sorry I couldn’t help but…” she set the mug down, and gestured to herself.

She had tried to help but she was still getting used to her first pregnancy, not fully aware at just how large her bump was, and she had spun around, and had sent many things flying, the baubles bouncing of the floor.

“It’s fine,” he said, taking the seat next to her and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. “It was fun being able to decorate it the way I want.”

She rolled her eyes again as he took her hand in his own, and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “Just think,” she whispered, closing her eyes and picturing it. “Next year there will be three of us. The pitter patter of tiny feet.”

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, feeling so excited. “It’s going to be amazing.”

“We’re going need to do so much, it’s gonna be the baby’s first Christmas.”

“Jems?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we get through this Christmas first, then we can start planning next year?”

She paused for a moment before speaking again. “Yeah, yeah that sounds like good idea.”

He placed another kiss on her forehead, when suddenly he had an idea. He reached for his phone, and opened the music app, selecting one of the tracks.

He stood and held out his hands for Jemma, who stared at him in confusion until she released what it was. It was the song that they used for their first dance.

“Oh Fitz,” she whispered, as he wrapped his hands around her waist, while hers hung around his neck, and they danced the dance they had all those months ago, at their wedding, and now they were reliving that night with the lights of the Christmas tree twinkling in the background. It was something simply magical. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too."

When suddenly Jemma gave a cry of surprise.

“Jems? You okay? Is everything alright?”

She said nothing, and just took his hands in her own, placing them over her stomach.

A moment later Fitz was looking at her, watching as she tried not to cry. “Was that?” he asked.

And she nodded. “It was. Fitz, the baby’s kicking!”

Fitz just smiled at his wife, before pulling her in close, and allowed his lips to dance across her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your support with this Christmas fluff fest. If anyone wants to see anything in particular, just let me know!


End file.
